James Broom
by Alive to Live a Lie
Summary: BringTheNight. Un pequeño One Shot en donde Sirius trata de entender los sentimientos de James por Lily. Regalo para Estrella'black. Traducción.


Los increíbles, fascinantes y sexy's personajes expuestos en este One Shot son de la gran señora _**Joanne Rowling**_ *ovación de pie* y la buenísima historia es de _**BringTheNight**_, y yo la traduzco con absoluto y completo permiso de ella :)

* * *

Feliz cumpleaños Estrella :) 21 de abri. I love you girl

* * *

**James Broom**

Él simplemente no entendía su fascinación. Seguro que era bonita, pero su arrogante actitud era muy poco atractiva. ¡Ella era una maldita mandona! Y había algo con su necesidad de controlar todo, que el consideraba - y esto es algo que NUNCA se atrevería a decirle a James- masculino.

Él tuvo el desafortunado placer de ser su compañero una vez en pociones. Al principio, Sirius no pensaba gran cosa de esto. De hecho, él podría haber estado ligeramente feliz con el emparejamiento. La clase de pociones era como ingerir pasión multijugos. Él podría superar esto, pero no sin algunas dificultades… orgullo masculino. Por otra parte, tenía muy pocas clases con Snape –pociones incluida- y él lo jodía cada vez que veía su cúpula grasienta. Así que podría haber sido solo él.

Pero de cualquier forma, Evans era buena en la materia. Esto seguro era fácil. Él trataría, pero fallaría miserablemente. Y si conociera a Lily como pensaba que lo hacía, ella probablemente sería un insulto a su inteligencia y haría un comentario grosero de cómo estaba demasiado absorto en sí mismo para atender alguna otra cosa. Entonces ella se haría cargo completamente mientras murmuraba bajo su aliento cosas acerca de él.

Pero ella no lo hizo… ella solo se sentó ahí y lo miro con una ceja roja elevada, superior a los demás, los labios apretados, y su barbilla apoyada en su puño mientras su codo estaba apoyado en la mesa. Mientras él estaba buscando a tientas el cuchillo, no muy seguro de cómo debería cortar el ingrediente, se detuvo y la miró pidiendo ayuda. Dándole su más grande, vulnerable mirada de cachorrito que él jamás dio, pero a ella no le afecto.

Maldición.

Después de eso, ella hizo su parte, pero cuando le tocaba a él hacer su parte, ¡ella era tan exigente! Y ella no era discreta acerca de ello, tampoco. Numerosas cabezas de sus compañeros de clases se giraban hacia ellos mucho mas de algunas veces, con varias expresiones; algunos divertidos, algunos simpáticos (ya fuera hacia él o hacia a Lily, él no lo sabía) y algunos escépticos. Si Lily Evens era infeliz, entonces eventualmente todo el mundo era infeliz. Ella era dinamita con una macha extremadamente corta, y cuando ella estalló, todos ellos sufrieron.

Siruis miró hacia sus amigos. Remus tenía la cara roja de reír tan duro, Peter estaba a punto de hacerse en los pantalones del susto, y James… bueno, James estaba lanzando dagas con la mirada a Sirius. De hecho estaba tratando de mandar el alma de Sirius al fuego desde el comienzo de la clase cuando se anuncio que Lily iba a ser su compañera. Entonces Sirius decidió restregárselo en la cara a James hasta que Remus lo golpeo con su libro de texto.

Para el final de la clase, Siruis había considerando seriamente (por supuesto) ir a la enfermería por algo que calmara el enorme dolor de cabeza que había adquirido mientras trataba de soportar las eternas criticas y quejas que acompañaron a la clase de pociones ese día.

Entonces, de repente, todos los pensamientos de Sirius sobre la abrasiva (1) pelirroja, se interrumpieron una vez que alcanzo el Gran Comedor. Todos sabían que una vez que Sirius Black tenía cualquier forma de contacto con la comida cuando tenía hambre, nada mas existía. Como cuando la gente describe su primer beso con su verdadero amor. Todo y todos simplemente desaparecían.

Rápidamente se dirigió a su lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor, junto a Remus, y frente a James. Miro a su alrededor, tratando de decidir qué meterse a la boca primero.

"Llegaste tarde," estableció James con las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa y una mirada de desaprobación en la cara.

"¿…mis disculpas?"

Remus se giro hacia él, mirándolo desconcertado. "Nunca llegas tarde para el desayuno"

Sirius hizo una pausa, con la tostada a medio camino de su boca. "Bueno, dormí hasta tarde," dijo, empezando a traer su dios moronoso de regreso a su boca.

"¿Por qué?"

Se detuvo de nuevo. La pregunta venia de Peter que estaba sentado junto a James. Sirius exhaló frustrado.

"James y su interminable parloteo" Después de responder rápidamente, llevo inmediatamente la tostada a su boca y la mordió furiosamente. El realmente quería llevarla a su destino correcto, que era su estomago, antes de otra interrupción.

"¿De qué estás hablando? Me fui a la cama-"

"Después de un discurso de una hora sobre Lily, y de cómo este iba a ser el año en el que ella cediera, y finalmente fueras 'la razón de su vida'," termino Remus, interrumpiendo a James y asintiendo en aprobación.

James realmente era un perro gruñon.

"Aún así," continuó el chico de los cabellos arenosos, dirigiéndose a Sirius, "Era suficientemente temprano para cuando su súper dramática declaración se había calmado. No tan tarde como para que te quedaras dormido."

Sirius se volteo hacia Remus también, mientras amontonaba huevos en su plato. "Yo tenía tarea de encantamientos que no pude terminar mientras James le daba rienda suelta a su boca."

Todos ellos hicieron 'ooh' silenciosamente al darse cuenta. Encantamientos era otra de esas materias que le costaban trabajo. Sus amigos le decían académicamente bipolar, porque le iba increíble en algunas clases, y simplemente horrible en otras. Sirius solo lo consideraba otro de sus muy interesantes atributos, también con la conclusión de que sus amigos simplemente estaban celosos de su _fascinansia_. Todos eran simplemente buenos (o en el caso de Peter, malo) en todo. Nada original en eso.

Justo entonces, los cuatro chicos de 6to año escucharon un fuerte resoplido de desaprobación y se voltearon hacia la mesa. La razón de vida de James (según él dice) y la razón de la falta de sueño y vergonzoso cabello indomable de Sirius, se encontraba en una animada conversación con uno de los de quinto. Muy probablemente acerca de algo aburrido y educacional. ¿Alguna vez hablaba de algo más? Además le disgustaban los cuatro - bueno, tres, siendo que Remus no era tan 'bárbaro'- problemático.

No, a ella no le disgustaba.

Él miro hacia la cabeza pelirroja. Su cabello estaba flotando por todos lados, golpeando a sus vecinos en la cara mientras volteaba su cara violentamente, sus ojos obscuros con ira y repulsión. Ella realmente tuvo que haberse enojado con lo que sea que el joven estudiante estaba diciendo. Su boca se estaba moviendo rápido, y su voz era fuerte, pero Sirius no podía entender nada de lo que está diciendo. Todo sonaba como algarabía (2)

Él sonrió y miro a James, a punto de hacer un comentario acerca de cómo James debería aprender a recoger sus calcetines sucios después de habérselos quitado si alguna vez tenía la intención de casarse con la muchacha.

Si ella tenía ese vigor por algo que probablemente sea un malentendido (porque eso es lo que siempre fueron) entonces él podía imaginar cómo iba a reaccionar con la higiene de su amigo con anteojos… o a la falta de.

Su sonrisa calló, cuando vio la mirada en la cara de su amigo_._ Adoración es lo que vio en los ojos de James, y él sabía que aunque tratara de hablar con él, no habría utilidad. Era como tratar de seducir a McGonagall. El mismo resultado.

Escuchó a Remus reír a su lado así que dirigió la mirada hacia el divertido chico de las cejas alzadas, y vio que también había notado la expresión de los otros. Remus solo lo miraba, encogiéndose de hombros, después se volteó para comenzar una conversación con Peter. Sirius espero unos cuantos segundos antes de regresar su atención a su temporalmente descuidado plato.

_Ah bueno, _pensó. _Lo que sea que levente la escoba de James.

* * *

_ (1) Abrasiva: se refiere a que lo desgasta mucho, que lo jode mucho.

(2) Algarabía: Griterío confuso de varias personas que hablan a un tiempo.

* * *

Este regalito es para Estrella que cumplio años el 21 de abril :) muñeca siento mucho el retras, pero es que me costo muchisimo trabajo, no se porque, anyway I love you!

Un pajarito me dijo por ahi que tu personaje favorito es Sirius asi que espero que lo disfrutes, bueno no fue un pajarito fue Lizjoo asi que gracias muñeca.

Muchisimas gracias a XimEisenheim por haberme ayudad, beteado y soportado en mis horas de estres :) Gracias amiga te amo *le manda un besote*

Ahora si, por favor dejen reviwes para hecerme feliz :D

-Carolina.


End file.
